


Dear No One, I Love You

by ackjje7



Category: GOT7, K-pop
Genre: 2Jae, Alpha - Freeform, M/M, bambam is baby, bambam is marksons baby, chansoo on the side, idk what to write for this, jingyeom - Freeform, jinyoung is abuse with mention, jinyoung omega, markson, markson are parents, omega - Freeform, yugyeom is alpha, yugyjin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2020-07-08 18:28:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 15
Words: 9,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19874095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ackjje7/pseuds/ackjje7
Summary: park jinyoung, an abuse omega who writes to an abandoned address about his life..except...it's not abandoned no more...warnimg: abuse, age swap, heat, rut, imprinting, mxm, family hateis also on my wattpad: pjyxkygAFF: angie_yaayyy





	1. Chapter 1

prologue

ever since the day jinyoung was born, his family has looked down on him. he wasn't different, there were many male omegas out there. it was the fact that he was the first male omega in his whole entire family line. his mom was looked down by family and friends, which made her hate the male. his dad had s bad reputation on his side of the family, that when jinyoung was born it had gotten worse. both his parents would not let themselves be seen with such a disgrace.

during family reunions,. he would be locked up in his room by the maids. jinyoung could not eat with the family, he could not talk to the family. he couldn't even claim them as his family.

when jinyoung turned eight, his mom and dad were invited to an end of the school year party.

his parents never showed up. not even to pick him up.

the small boy walked home that day, even the butler wasn't able to come pick him up. when he got home, his parents were gone.

"master jinyoung, madam park had recently gone to the hospital. they wanted you to give this to your teacher tomorrow as an apology gift," the maid opened the door.

"thank you," jinyoung said before carrying the basket of goodies upstairs to his room.

the next day, when jinyoung saw his dad, he walked up to him.

"sir? why didn't you come to my classroom's party?" jinyoung asked.

"because no one would want to be seen with you," his father said before leaving the boy in the library.

at age fourteen, his parents were ready to kick him out. they would beat him up whenever they had the chance to. sungjin, jinyoung's younger brother, was already shitting on jinyoung. no matter how good and smart the boy was, everyone knew jinyoung was better than sungjin, a fellow alpha. jinyoung would get hit of he did better than jimin in anything.

one day, while jinyoung was walking home on his sixteen birthday, he pasted an abandoned house. it was rusty on the outside and looked like it no one has been living in it for a long time.

he had stopped and looked at the address.

"maybe i could.. write this all here. instead of that stupid book sungjin ripped," jinyoung mumbled before walking again.

jinyoung would write about things his dad did to him, and how his mom would use him for her friends personal pleasure. he would send it in tears to the house with no return address. he sent one every day. to keep all of his secrets safe. no one would find it anyways, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welcome to my new jingyeom fic!! i am so in love with it already!! i can't wait to write everything for you guys! please tell me what you like and please give any suggestions for anything! with love ~ angie <3


	2. 0.1

jinyoung woke up in pain. his mom yelled at him yesterday, making sungjin help her punish him. jinyoung had a few bruises on his face and body.

you useless piece of shit! at least start acting like an omega!

jinyoung remember those words clearly. that's all he has ever been told, anyways. it wasn't just his family that told him, too.

jinyoung got up and limped over to his bathroom. he cleaned up a bit before going to his desk.

he always hide the bruises and cuts with makeup. he would make himself seem more tan than he really was. he was almost as pale as a ghost. 

after applying makeup, jinyoung picked up his favorite pencil and started scribbling onto a piece paper.

dear no one,

mom's ugly friends came over last night... i know i should obey mom since she is an alpha but it hurts... like their thing is just so disgusting and they already have mates... and i hate this stupid scent i have to put on every time! it's so urgh... i feel so disgusted... it turned red today tho... and mom's beating for not obeying her yesterday hurts like hell.. i really just hope it recovers before anyone notices... especially if they are my mate...i dont want them hating me as much as they do.. i hate these feelings and i wish i wasnt such an omega.. i couldve been anything but an omega.. but no, the people above decided that i should be a stupid omega and be the first in an all alpha, beta clan to be born!!! who does that!! oh- i think someone is coming upstairs i better leave! bye~

jinyoung neatly folded the paper and slipped it into an envelope before sungjin knocked on the door.

"hey bitch, get up. mom and dad wants you talk to you before they leave," sungjin harshly said before leaving.

jinyoung signed before writing the address onto the paper and packing his school stuff. he slipped on an oversized sweater and jeans before leaving his room. the omega walked down to the kitchen, where his parents and younger brother were having family time.

"jinyoung, our family is coming over, dont come home tonight," his dad coldly said before talking to sungjin.

"yes, sir," jinyoung said before leaving the house.

he didn't dare to say more.. why? because the last time he did, he got the worst beating and couldn't leave his room but forced himself to. school was his only escape anyways.

as jinyoung walked to school, he stopped at the mailbox, dropping off the letter.

...

"yugyeom? you said this house was abandoned? why are there letters here?" the red headed male asked.

"i dont know, why dont you see who the mail is sent by, jaebum hyung," yugyeom brought in several boxes.

"there is no return address. it just says 'to no one'," jaebum looked up to yugyeom.

"let me see," yugyeom replied.

the two alpha males just moved into town. they moved from down south, where there were several wars going on due to territorial rights. all they wanted was a peaceful education, but they couldn't get it while their parents continuously fought over land.

yugyeom was a 19 years old, first year in college and he was moving with his best friend. he didn't like the fact that he had to move so far from home just to go to college, but jaebum did remind him that he met his mate while being far from home.

jaebum was 22 years old, while his mate was a 20 year old beta. which he didn't mind because he love the smaller boy so much. they were called soulmates for a reason.

yugyeom took the enveloped and sniffed them.

"they smell sweet! like a strawberry vanilla cotton candy mix!" yugyeom beamed.

"dude, they smell rusted and old," jaebum raised his eyebrows at yugyeom.

"i want to hold onto these," yugyeom took the stack of letters and put them into a box labeled 'gyeoms room'

"suit yourself. let's just get these things all inside," jaebum rolled his eyes before bringing inside more boxes.

they had the whole day to bring in boxes before jaebum had to go back to his dorm and take out all of his stuff.

once jaebum left the taller alpha alone, he started to unbox the boxes in the kitchen. it was small, and kinda rusty, but again, no one resided in this house for over 6 years.

yugyeom started to clean the kitchen, making it clean and non dangerous. he opened the window, noticing two males talking to each other. the shorter male was jumping all around the other male, who gave him a genuine smile.

"i always wonder what it felt like to have a mate," yugyeom mutter before getting back to cleaning and unboxing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhh chapter one is finally out! i really hoped you like getting view from both sides!! it really was hard to name someone for jinyoung's younger brother and idk if you know who sungjin is, but he is from day6! i love him a lot and i dont mean to make him seem bad but good things shall happen!! lots of love to everyone who commented on the last chapter!! thank you so much <33 you guys really help me finish the this chapter i love you all!! thank you and have a nice dayy!!


	3. 0.2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if no one notice, these are just updates from wattpad lmao

yugyeom finished putting the rest of his book onto the bookshelf. his room was neatly put together. his bed neatly made on the left side of his room and his desk next to the bed. on the other side of the room, his bookshelf and dresser. then there was the half filled laundry basket in the middle of the room.

yugyeom picked up his laundry basket and brought it downstairs to the laundry room. he opened the window and smelt the air.

"hm" it smelled like the envelopes.

yugyeom left the room to go find the scent. once he stepped outside of his house, the smell was gone.

"yugyeom? what are you doing? its past midnight," jaebum yawned walking up to yugyeom.

"i smelt the scent again," yugyeom sighed.

jaebum looked at the younger boy with a smirk. yugyeom looked confused.

"dont worry. its nothing," jaebum smiled before walking back to his room.

"can you keep it quiet, by the way? you guys are so loud!" yugyeom closed the door and walked up to his room.

"we will try," jaebum laughed, entering his room to find his mate.

yugyeom rolled his eyes as he reached the top of the floor. although the house had a few rooms, jaebum decided that it was best if they didn't room close. they were both alphas, and during ruts it was bad.

"when will i find you?" yugyeom sigh sitting next to his window.

...

jinyoung ran. he couldnt believe it.

he found him.

the one he dreamed to be with everyday, who would love him and tell him he was perfect.

but jinyoung wasnt perfect. he was the exact opposite. and thats why he was running.

when jinyoung reached a small red house with white roof, he knocked three times on the door.

a lean figure opened the door.

"jinyoung? i havent seen you since middle school-" the male said as jinyoung pushed through the doors.

"can i stay here the night?" jinyoung huffed.

"yeah, you sure can. did something happen?" the older asked.

"uhm.. its just.. i just..." jinyoung tugged on his sweater sleeve.

"its okay, jackson is sleeping," the male smiled.

"i..ifoundhim.. well technically not because he did move here but like still he.. there.. its just so confusing.. and what if he finds out about everything and like he doesn't like me for it-" jinyoung rambled.

"jinyoung! calm down," the male brought jinyoung in.

the trembling younger male followed his old friend into the house and into the living room.

"wait here, while i get tea," the male left the room.

jinyoung sat down on the couch, waiting for his friend.

"m-mark," jinyoung called out.

"yeah?" mark poked his head out of the kitchen.

"im sorry," the omega whisper, but mark heard it well.

"no worries. jackson and bammie are sleeping well. its okay," mark smiled before going back to the kitchen.

"no i mean.. like leaving you and all. like i really didn't mean it and for calling you names," jinyoung cried.

"hey, its fine. i know how your family feels about omegas and having them born in the family. its fine. jackson forgave you, and we are happy. we even have a baby together," mark brought in the tea.

"hm" jinyoung took the cup mark offered him.

they drank in silence, until mark told him to go into the guest room. jinyoung followed marks orders and entered the room.

once alone, jinyoung took out paper and his pencil.

dear you (my no one),

i dont know how long you have been living in the house. and i really have no idea if you have been reading my letters. i just really hope that you havent. and if you had, im sorry to give you all my sorrows and tough. im sorry for talking about all my problems and giving you everything you dont need to hear. i am sorry.

\- my last letter -

jinyoung sealed the paper into an envelope and tucked it into his backpack. he then got ready for sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i really want to take the fic slow because like i really want it to be at least 10 chapters long but i really dont know if you would like that. there will be smut coming up because like yeaaahh but jaebum and his mate needs to be more quiet or yugyeom will never get his beauty sleep TT^TT anyways with love, have a beautiful day! ~ angie


	4. 0.3

you ugly thing! you arent suppose to find your soulmate! who would want you!

jinyoung woke up sweating. he sat up immediately and stumbled his way to the bathroom connecting to the room. he washed his face clean before looking at his bruised face. his lips were still swollen and the bruise on his jawline was still there.

jinyoung sighed before sitting down on the floor.

"why do you still exist?" jinyoung asked bringing his legs to his chest.

jinyoung sat there until he heard his phone's alarm go off. jinyoung stood up, and wobbled over to his phone, turning off his phone. it was exactly 6 am. he changed into his extra pair of clothes he brought with him and walked out of the room.

mark, jackson and their baby bambam were all in the living room getting ready.

"ah jinyoung! you are awake!" mark beamed before walking over to the omega.

jackson glared at jinyoung before leaving the living room to mark and his shared room.

"yeah, i.. i really should get going. im sorry for coming in at such a late time, and thank you," jinyoung said.

"no no, you should wait for breakfast! please! and look! bammie would love to be with you," mark looked at his baby.

"i dont know..." jinyoung mumbled.

"come on, it will be fine," mark smiled before dragging jinyoung to the kitchen.

jinyoung had helped with cooking, forgetting about everything wrong in his life. he forgot that he didn't have makeup to cover his face, and that today was saturday, which meant that he had to go meet with his mom.

after making toast and eggs for everyone, the two males set the table. mark went to call jackson to come eat, while jinyoung got bambam.

"so you are bambam?" jinyoung sat on the floor next to where bambam was sitting.

"ah!" bambam gigglied.

"you are so cute, but let's keep your cuteness and go eat?" jinyoung cooed at the 16 month baby.

"ahh!" bambam giggled more.

jinyoung picked up the small boy and brought him to his high chair. after making sure he was safe, jinyoung started feeding that baby with baby food.

"jinyoung, heres makeup," jackson brought in a bag of makeup, "your face has like..."

"oh" jinyoung touched his face, remembering the bruises.

"jackson!" mark scolded at jackson which made bambam cried.

with a blink of an eye, jinyoung was running out of the house, pulling on his hood.

...

"yugyeom, where are you going?" jaebum asked.

" i want to go find the scent and the person who delivers these letters. they started coming three years ago," yugyeom sighed, putting his shoes on.

"are you sure you want to go alone? i mean seoul is a bi-" jaebum worried.

"ill be safe hyung! bye," yugyeom shut the door behind him.

"brat," jaebum muttered before going back to his room.

yugyeom chuckled before walking off to the post office first. he wanted to know where the letter was picked up from. as he walked up the street, he saw a boy at the mailbox, dropping off a letter. he smiled at the boy as he looked up. the male blushed before running off.

yugyeom's heart felt a tug on his heart to follow the boy but he needed to find the person sending the letters.

"weird," yugyeom shook his head.

he walked into the post office hoping for some help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its a short chapter! but like they get to see the first glimpse of each other!! ahhhi really cant believe yugyeom couldnt even smell jinyoung from afar!! like why!! but please tell me how you like it so far!! with love, have a blissful day!! ~ angie
> 
> p.s to my readers on ao3:  
> sorry to you all for waiting so long for these chapters. I am updating right now! thank you for waiting ~


	5. 0.4

[warning: mention of rape]

yugyeom sighed as he walked up to the porch. the post office said they cant track where the mail comes from since there was no return address, but the most recent mails from to the house from a close by mail box, which lead nowhere. there wasnt any smell going any direction, meaning the person who sent the letters havent been there for some time.

yugyeom opened the first letter that was ever sent here.

september 22

dear no one (or i hope so),

today mom and dad...

yugyeom read every single letter, from beginning to end. he felt like he was there with the person, feeling all those. he felt like protecting the person writing the letters, he felt like being there for the writer. all the trauma the person went through, yugyeom didnt want the person to go through it anymore.

"yugyeom? why are you crying?" jaebum's mate came out of the house.

"oh! sorry, i just.. ive been reading these letters, and its kinda.. well its actually really sad," yugyeom sighed.

"have you found them?" the omega sat down next to the alpha.

"no... i must rely on my weak nose," yugyeom sighed.

"ah... no worries. now you are here in seoul, there are better doctors here that can fix up your nose.. it must just be that your spirit was hurt when you were younger," the male said.

"hm.. hey youngjae, when did you know jaebum was your mate?" yugyeom changed the topic.

"ah, well jaebum doesnt like talking about it because its cheesy but, we met at a cafe. i could smell jaebum from miles away, but he never notice. he was stiff as a stick when i introduced myself to him," youngjae laughed, "but he could also smell me from miles away. its a sweet smell when you meet your soul mate. your one and only. even when you dont see them at first, it hurts not knowing who they are. and maybe you found yours."

"i dont know... what if they arent what i expect?" yugyeom sighed.

"when it comes to mates, yugyeom, no matter how ugly they look to other people, they will always be pretty to you," youngjae smiled.

"yah, yugyeom, what did i say about talking about mating with me?" jaebum yawned, sitting next to youngjae.

"to ask you if i need or want anything," yugyeom pouted.

"yeah and did you come to me? youngjae and i can both help you-" jaebum smirked.

"uh no. i think youngjae hyung has better advice," yugyeom laughed.

"what?!" jaebum held his hand to his chest, faking to be hurt.

"no lies!" yugyeom stuffed all the letter in the box he stored them in before getting up.

"hey! dont leave yet," jaebum whined.

"i have to get ready for monday hyung," yugyeom gave his best puppy eyes to jaebum.

"fine fine! good night," jaebum wrapped his arms around his mate.

"good night hyungs!" yugyeom opened the door and walked inside the house.

once yugyeom was out of ear shot jaebum looked at youngjae.

"are you still hurt?" jaebum nuzzled his nose into youngjae.

"if you dont hurry up and fill me up, yes!" youngjae squealed.

jaebum lifted youngjae up before carrying him into the house, towards their room.

...

jinyoung felt the belt hit his back. he went to his meeting with his mom late, ending him up in a beating with his dad.

"you made me look bad! especially for a future client!" jinyoungs mom yelled as his dad smacked him with belt.

"mom, no matter what you do, hes always gonna be stupid like that," sungjin laughed.

sungjin kicked his older brother before letting his sniffing him.

"he smells different mom," sungjin smirked, "maybe someone does want to claim this bitch after all."

"like as if he will ever, im going to make sure you are ugly as ever so your mate will never want you," his dad growled.

"shush thats enough. lets go. chanyeol is going to be coming with his mate soon," his mom rolled her eyes.

jinyoung waited until they all left him in his room before coughing up blood. he wiped his mouth clean and brushed his mouth. he turned on the cold water and dipped himself in.

jinyoung continuously cleaned his bottom. both his dad and brother tried getting inside of him at the same time. sungjin almost bit into him too. jinyoung sat in the bathroom for a long time. he cleaned all of his cut and bruises, hissing at all of them.

"why do you even stay alive, park jinyoung?" jinyoung asked himself.

"you are so ugly and look at all those bruises! all those scars, and no one is ever going to love you!" jinyoung muffled his cries.

after cleaning himself up, jinyoung pulled on a long sleeve sweater and tight jeans. he put a few things into his backpack, and forced his body through the window. as soon as jinyoungs feet touch the soil, he ran. he couldnt stay there for the night, again. his family just never wanted him in the first place, so why does he need to stay anyways?

"chanyeol? do you smell that?" chanyeols small mate asked.

"kyungsoo, you might just be-" chanyeol shook his head. he only had one brother, and that was sungjin.

"no. no i know what i am smelling. even your parents had the smell of an omegas blood on them. are you sure you only have one brother?" kyungsoo walked to the room.

"im pretty sure," chanyeol looked back for his parents.

kyungsoo opened the door, and found a dark room. there was blood on the floor and on the bed.

"c-chanyeol?" kyungsoo stuttered.

the alpha sniffed the air before looking out the window.

"we might need to clear some things up with my parents," chanyeol said before grabbing kyungsoo and walking out of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jaebum what are you doing to poor yugyeom ears?!?! and omg jinyoungs family is so mean to him!! i mean hes only a 18 year old boy!! they are consider young adults but that could damage him in the long run!! TT^TT okay but i am a huge chansoo stan!! so i do add chansoo whenever i can xDD sorry about that-
> 
> also double update from now on <3 i will get this story done!!
> 
> anyways i hope you enjoyed this chatper!! thank you for reading this far if you have!! until the next chapter, love you all <33 ~ angie


	6. 0.6

jinyoung thought about going back to mark and jacksons house, but that would stir up trouble for him. so he stayed tucked away in the park. he slept in the tunnel, keeping him away from anyone.

a hour or so after jinyoung was inside the tunnel, he heard some voices.

"chanyeol! i smell him over here!" a small voice squeaked.

jinyoung quietly got out of the tunnel, and got down onto the floor. he weaved himself through the playground.

"over there!" the voice yelled.

in a flash, jinyoung saw a taller man coming at him. jinyoung used all of his will power to run. he ran through the trees, hoping to lose the male, but the scent followed him.

as jinyoung turned the corner he bumped into the boy.

"oh hi? are you lost or something?" the boy asked.

"c-could you please hide me? just anywhere?" jinyoung stuttered.

"uh sure. come this way," the taller male led jinyoung to the back allies.

they slipped into a small space between the houses.

"chanyeol! we lost him," the shorter male huffed.

"no.. he couldnt have. there is another scent here. urgh! stupid parents," chanyeol growled.

"its okay, we will find him," the shorter male said before dragging the anger male out of the ally.

jinyoung waited for the two to leave before he came to his senses. the male he was with was very close. he stared at jinyoung with wide eyes.

"i-im sorry," jinyoung whispered, taking a step back.

"no.. no its okay.. its just.." the male sniffed the air.

"huh?" jinyoung also smelt the boy. it was him.

"you smell nice!" the male beamed.

"i-i..." jinyoung was confused. he looked like a mess. probably smelled like shit.

"im yugyeom! i live down the road from here! i can take you there," yugyeom smiled at the smaller boy.

"uh.. s-sure," jinyoung stuttered.

"come on," yugyeom put his hand into jinyoung smaller ones.

they walked close. yugyeom kept the younger male close by, since jinyoung was looking down at his feet. every few seconds, yugyeom would look back at jinyoung. he was everything yugyeom expected in a mate, or even beyond his expectations.

once they reached yugyeoms house, jinyoung realized who he was.

"did.. did you read the letters?" jinyoung gulped.

"letters? yeah i did. they were from you?" yugyeom looked at jinyoung as he unlatched the gates.

"uhm... yeah," jinyoung muttered.

"ive been looking for you," yugyeom threw a smile at jinyoung.

"oh.. really? why?" jinyoung asked.

"come in," yugyeom opened the gates.

the two walked inside the gates, then into the house. there was another smell of an alpha jinyoung could smell.

"my housemate isnt home. hes celebrating his sixth month with his mate," yugyeom said when he felt jinyoung feeling uncomfortable.

yugyeom walked into the kitchen and grabbed two cups. he filled them both up with water. he gave one to jinyoung then beckoned him to follow him. as they past jaebums room, jinyoung stiffed up.

"its okay, jinyoung," yugyeom wrapped one of his arm around jinyoung.

the two walked up stairs and into yugyeoms room. yugyeom put his cup on his desk before grabbing a baby blue box with white strips.

jinyoung moved over to yugyeoms bed as the older male opened the box.

"so.. i kept all the mail you ever sent to this house," yugyeom said.

every single mail was there. every single one that jinyoung had sent in the last three years. some of them looked wrinkled and dirty, but they were all opened. jinyoung looked up at yugyeom with wide eyes.

"uhm.. well you see... i couldnt find you the other day, and i really wanted to know who you were. after your first letter.. i just could not just watch you suffer and not know if you would ever get the happy ending you deserve.." yugyeom looked down at his feet.

jinyoung eyes widen more. he couldnt believe what yugyeom was saying.

"uhm.. im sorry for invading your privacy.. i just.. the letters just smelled really good, and i was hoping you sighed your name or something. i was also hoping that would signed your name, but you never did," yugyeom pouted.

"i... im sorry to bug you with the letters," jinyoung mumbled.

"it.. its actually fine... i... i just want to hear it from you," yugyeom genuinely smiled at jinyoung.

"well, i wrote everything own there" jinyoung pouted at the box. yugyeom almost died at that pout.

"well you never said how it started," yugyeom sat next to jinyoung. he slipped his hands into jinyoungs, intertwining their hands together.

"it started on the day i was born.." jinyoung looked down at the floor.

...

even if jinyoung did not know yugyeom well enough, he knew that the taller male was someone to trust. and that he was his soulmate. they already imprinted on each other.

the omega slept in yugyeoms room that night, while yugyeom tried to go find the two males that were trying to find him that previous night.

yugyeom walked up to a dirty blue house. there were light opens, and he was scared. the people inside were yelling at each other.

it took all of yugyeoms alpha guts to knock on the door. a short male opened his door. his big eyes scared yugyeom out of his body.

"im looking for a chanyeol?" yugyeom prayed for his soul.

"that would be me," a taller male appeared behind the small boy.

"hi. uhm you were looking for a boy earlier? by the name of jinyoung?" yugyeom gulped.

"you know where he is?" the smaller male glared at chanyeol.

from what yugyeom could tell, they were bonded mates.

"yeah i do. he came to my house, looking for shelter. i actually do have a request to make," yugyeom said.

"go on," chanyeol glared at yugyeom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woah 900+ words!! impressed!!! i hope you liked this chapter!! chanyeol really seems scary asf!! but he is just being protected over his brother he never knew of!! imagine not knowing you had a sibling that you never knew of, and when you did, your parents were aggressive towards them TT^TT thats so sad!! i really want to know what will happen!! until next time tho~~ have a bright day!! ~ angie
> 
> p.s. ill be updating everyday at 12 am central daylight time and 12 pm central daylight time until i finish the fan fic!!


	7. 0.6

jinyoung woke up in yugyeoms room. he tried sitting up, but all the running he did and the things his dad did to him really hurt his back.

"ah, hold on jinyoung!" yugyeom put the tray he was holding down.

yugyeom quickly came to jinyoungs side, helping him up. the younger male groaned in pain as yuygeom accidently touched one of his bruises.

"are you okay? do you want an ice pack?" yugyeom tried lifting up jinyoungs shirt.

"no, please, im fine-" jinyoung protested.

"no you are not," yugyeom accidently used his alpha voice.

jinyoung whimpered as the other male took off his shirt. there were bruisings all over. there wasnt a place where the omegas skin was not touch.

"did it hurt?" yugyeom asked letting his fingers brushed against the youngers skin.

"uh.." jinyoung didnt know how to respond.

"please.." yugyeom looked over at jinyoung.

"it did..." jinyoung looked down at his hands.

yugyeom sat behind jinyoung, pulling himself close to the omega. jinyoung was startled at first but then he leaned into yugyeoms touch.

"why didnt you say anything to anyone?" yugyeom wrapped his arm around jinyoungs thin waist.

jinyoung stayed quiet. he really didnt want to talk about it.

"okay... why are you here?" yugyeom let go of jinyoung.

jinyoung just stayed quiet. he really really just wanted to get out there. no matter how much he loved to be with yugyeom, he just felt trapped.

yugyeom left jinyoungs side, getting ready to leave.

its useless yugyeom thought.

"my only friend... i... when we first met.. i was scared of him finding out who my family was. so i lied to him... i even lied about my status. he was an alpha and his mate is a beta. they both believed me until they found out the real me.. they found out about everything.. that i was an omega, my household, that i even wore makeup. his mate got really jealous after that and he would not allow us to meet," jinyoung said.

yugyeom looked at him, with tears in his eyes.

"i really am not looking for pity. i only need a place to stay until i finish high school. after that, ill be out of your hands," jinyoung fought his tears. he would not cry in front of yugyeom like this!

"where will you be going after you finish high school?" yugyeom walked towards jinyoung.

"i.. i was accepted into a college in the usa to take english there," jinyoung said.

"oh," yugyeom sat back down where he was sitting before they sat in silence, waiting for one or the other to break the silence. jinyoung looked out the window, while yugyeom looked at the door. no matter how much yugyeom wanted to sit there with jinyoung, he knew that jinyoungs back wasnt going to heal that way.

"let me go get you some medicine for your back," yugyeom got up and left.

after yugyeom left, jinyoung forced his body to get up. jinyoung pulled on his sweater and grabbed his backpack.

"where are you going?" yugyeom asked.

"i just need to get out of here-"jinyoung said.

"no you need to stay here," yugyeom said pushing jinyoung onto the bed, "you are going to heal first and then i'll let you go."

jinyoung let the older male clean up his scars and put ointment on him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> trust does come a long way yugyeom!! ahah anyways i really hope you guys like this chapter!! it isnt as long as the previous chapter but i still got somewhere!! thank you for reading if you are this far!! <33 with so much love, thank you!! have a beautiful daayyy <33~ angie


	8. 0.7

[warning: a lil bit of fluff]

a few days later, yugyeom and jinyoung knew everything about each other. and it felt nice.

"so jaebum and your pack have beef with each other yet you guys are friends?" jinyoung asked.

"yeah! and our parents are oldly fine with it! sometimes i think that them being nice to each other is way scarier than them throwing shade at each other," yugyeom laughed.

"that must be nice to have family," jinyoung huffed out.

"well of course you have family! youngjae literally thinks of you as a pack member since you have been here for so long!" yugyeom beamed.

"i dont know.. i feel like he hates me," jinyoung pouted.

"no he doesnt! you just get the wrong impression and i wouldnt stress about it so much if i were you," yugyeom handed the omega a cup of ice cream.

jinyoung thanked the alpha and took the ice cream.

"i feel fat," jinyoung blurted out.

"you arent though," yugyeom was concerned about his mate.

"i just do. you keep feeding me and like i feel like i gained a lot of weight," jinyoung sniffed his tears in.

"jinyoung, you are not fat. you have not gained any weight since you started living here with us. i can even go ask youngjae. you are perfectly fine the way you are," yugyeom tried making the boy feel better.

"are you sure?" jinyoung asked.

"youngjae!" yugyeom called.

the other omega was in the room within no time. he looked at the scene in front of him. yugyeom was had his face in his palms, and jinyoung was sitting underneath two blankets. he was also naked. and crying-

"omg jinyoung! what happened to you? did gyeom do something to you?" youngjae pushed his friend out of the way. he took the ice cream away from jinyoung and hugged the younger male.

"no its not like that! youngjae tell jinyoung he is not fat!" yugyeom growled.

youngjae looked at jinyoung and then yugyeom, back at jinyoung. he laughed.

"what?" yugyeom whined.

"im-" youngjae got up, face palming himself, " i cant believe this is what the problem is. omg, omg, jaebum!"

jaebum walked into the room as soon as he was called.

"yeah?"

"you should go take your friend here out for a walk. this was over if jinyoung got fatter or not," youngjae laughed.

"oh, yeah," jaebum shook his hand before dragging yugyeom out.

"jinyoung, honey, you are not fat. okay? you know how much you weigh? you only weight 45 kilograms! you know how bad that is! and gyeomie really wants you to be healthy!" youngjae pouted at jinyoung.

"are you sure?" jinyoung asked.

"yes yes! you know, yugyeom cares about you so much he barely has been getting a lot of sleep. i remember coming in here the other day, and he was still up," youngjae said.

"really?" jinyoung looked up at youngjae, who nodded back at him.

"he really cares about you, he forgot to take care about himself. he loves you," youngjae said before they heard the front door open.

yugyeom was up in his room, face pink from the cold night. youngjae left once yugyeom entered the room. jinyoung watch the older male take off his shirt and enter his bathroom.

jinyoung you can do this! jinyoung said to himself. he moved the blankets off his legs and stood up. he almost fell, but jinyoung held tightly onto the dresser next to him. it had been a few days since hes been able to walk. he slowly walked towards the bathroom. jinyoung knocked on the door.

"yeah?" yugyeom shouted.

"yugyeom? its me," jinyoung said.

the shower stopped. there was shuffling before the door opened up.

"jinyoung what are you doing?" yugyeom held him around the waist.

"i just.. i just wanted to see if you were okay," jinyoung hid his red face in yugyeoms chest.

"you shouldve wait. you arent strong enough to hold yourself up," yugyeom said.

"but i got here myself so that does count as being strong," jinyoung laughed.

"jinyoung-" yugyeom looked down at the omega.

"you looked really mad. i just really want to make sure you are okay," jinyoung said into yugyeoms chest.

"im okay, really. come on," yugyeom tried lifting jinyoung.

"im not a baby yugyeom. i can walk back myself," jinyoung glared at the elder.

"you are my baby," yugyeom joke.

"i would love to be," jinyoung laughed.

yugyeom looked down at jinyoung, who looked back him. they stared at each other for a bit before yugyeom smiled.

"i mean it," yugyeom said.

jinyoung stared at him. he could smell that yugyeom wasnt lying. and everything he did showed. yugyeom cared for him, and showed many signs of affection.

yugyeom had stayed up with jinyoung, talking about everything. why he wasnt accepted into his family, why people at school made fun of him. they even talked about what jinyoung love, and things that made him happy. when jinyoung ranted, yugyeom was always there for him. he would hear everything out, calm the omega out, and make sure his needs were filled.

and as much as yugyeoms alpha wanted to claim the omega, he kept it under control. the alpha didnt want to scare the pretty omega away.

yugyeom held jinyoung closer by his waist. he leaned closer to the omega.

"can i?" yugyeom asked.

jinyoung nodded at his alpha. yugyeom leaned in, taking the omegas lips into his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahh omg guys!!! they finally kiss!! they really just TT^TT but i wonder if theyll make it official or not! lets wait and see!!
> 
> self promo: so i have a youtube account... i journal, unbox and react to mvs.. i share it with my sister and the channel is called Angela & Miamiy do check it out if you want to ^^
> 
> anyways kisses and love <33 ~ angie


	9. 0.8

[warning: fluff that might bring out your uwus and a lil itty bitty smut :)]

yugyeom woke up to a low growl. he slowly took his arm out from under jinyoung and turned over to his window. he opened the window and looked out.

"hows he doing?" chanyeol asked.

"better. hes been gaining weight," yugyeom talked back through his mind.

"good. thank you yugyeom for taking care of him for me. ill forever be in your debt," Chanyeol said back.

"no. you dont have to be. you letting me be with jinyoung is enough," yugyeom smiled into the sky.

chanyeol didnt reply back. instead, he let the young alpha be. he had to go back to his pack and deal with all the bull shit anyways.

yugyeom look back at his soon to be mate. jinyoung sleep so peaceful. his cheeks were flushed red, and his lips. oh his pretty tinted pink lips reflected his pale skin. yugyeom reached a hand towards jinyoung face, brushing his hair out of his face.

a few moments later, jinyoung started to toss and turn. his eyes fluttered open, looking into yugyeoms starry brown eyes.

"what are you doing up?" jinyoung croaked.

"i wanted to see you while you were sleeping," yugyeom pouted as he layed back down.

"that sounds creepy," jinyoung coughed out.

once yugyeom was laying down, jinyoung curled up closer to the alpha.

"creep? look at this one here," yugyeom chuckled before wrapping his arm around the smaller boy.

"hm."

...

jinyoung woke up to the sun shining through the window. he turned over to see that yugyeom wasnt on his side of the bed. jinyoung sat up, and moved the blanket.

the omega got off the bed, and walked towards the door. just as the male grabbed the doorknob, yugyeom walked in. yugyeom pushed the door open, hitting jinyoung right in the face.

"ah," jinyoung took a step backwards.

"are you okay? im so sorry," yugyeom slipped through the door, bringing his hands to jinyoungs face.

"im okay," jinyoung put his hands on top of yugyeoms.

yugyeom check the younger males face, turning his face side to side.

"are you sure?" yugyeom pouted.

"yes i am sure," jinyoung giggled.

"aw, my baby giggled," yugyeom moved his hands from jinyoungs face to his waist.

jinyoung nuzzled his face into the olders chest. yugyeom tighten his grip around his omegas waist.

"gyeom, to tight," jinyoung mumbled into the alphas chest.

"ah, its because i love you so much, and you are so squeezable!" yugyeom rubbed him face into the youngers hair.

jinyoung whined before putting his face farther into yugyeoms face. they stood there a little longer before yugyeom tug jinyoung away.

"jinyoung, lets go eat," yugyeom detached jinyoung from him.

"why?" jinyoung whined, but followed yugyeom out of the room.

"because you have become lazy and need to do more productive things," yugyeom playfully rolled his eyes.

the two walked downstairs. it was jinyoungs first time seeing the whole house.

"youngjae and jaebum hyung gone?" jinyoung sniffed the air.

"uh, yeah. they went out with jaebums family friends," yugyeom said.

"so they arent friends with your family?" jinyoung asked.

"yeah they arent but like its fine," yugyeom said.

jinyoung followed yugyeom into the kitchen, looking at what the elder was doing. after a few minutes of watching yugyeom struggle to cook, jinyoung sighed.

"yugyeom! you arent even making it right," jinyoung pouted.

"ah then help me," yuygeom smirked.

jinyoung pushed yugyeom over before cutting the chicken. yugyeom leaned his back against the counter and watch jinyoung concentrate on cooking.

after jinyoung made the food, yugyeom helped put in on a plate.

"we dont like doing dishes," yugyeom shrugged.

"oh the pain youngjae must go through," jinyoung joke.

"well he wont be whining for long," yugyeom laughed.

yugyeom sat down first, setting the plate down.

"you want to?" yugyeom pat his lap. jinyoung blushed a bit before sitting down on the olders lap.

"i hope im not heavy-" jinyoung apologized.

"dont worry. im a strong alpha," yugyeom placed his hands on jinyoung waist.

"hm," jinyoung picked on the spoon and started eating. yugyeom ate too, but was a little distracted.

yugyeom kissed jinyoungs neck. he rubbed the youngers side, freezing the younger in place. yugyeom sucked on his omegas neck, leaving marks all over.

"y-yugyeom," jinyoung moaned.

the older smirked, slipping his hand underneath the youngers shirt. yugyeom played with jinyoungs nipple, twisting and rubbing it.

"i really want to take you," yugyeom growled against jinyoungs neck, sending shivers all over his body.

"then do it," jinyoung whinned.

yugyeom took his hand out of jinyoungs shirt. he lift the omega off of him and turned him around. yugyeom took jinyoungs lips into his. the alpha licked the omegas lip, who let him entered his lip.

as yugyeom sucked on jinyoungs tongue, he unbottom jinyoungs pants and slide his hands underneath the males underwear. yugyeom tug on jinyoungs member, making the younger thrust into his hand.

jinyoung moaned loudly as yugyeom swiped his thumb across jinyoungs slit. yugyeom lift the younger onto the table, moving their plate of food.

"a-alpha, please," jinyoung whined.

"sh.. patients baby," yugyeom smirked against his baby skin.

yugyeom took off jinyoungs pants, and then proceed to take off his. as yugyeom busied himself with his pants, jinyoung took the opportunity to stick two fingers up his whole. yugyeom watched as his baby fingered himself, struggling to satisfy himself.

yugyeom pushed in one of his fingers with jinyoungs. jinyoung silently scream, bending his back. after prepping jinyoung, the alpha removed the boys fingers.

"are you sure you want this jinyoung?" yugyeom held his member in his hand, waiting for jinyoung answer.

"yes yes, please alpha, just claim me," jinyoung cried.

yugyeom pushed in his member with no warning. jinyoung felt his hole stretch open. yugyeoms member was bigger than what he thought. it exceeded his expectations. yugyeom kissed jinyoung as he entered himself in, distracting the younger from the pain.

once yugyeom was all the way in, he waited for jinyoung to nod for him to go. they stayed in the position for a few minutes before jinyoung huffed out an okay.

yugyeom pulled his member out before thrusting back in jinyoungs warm hole. yugyeom continuously thrusted into the younger, trying new angels. jinyoung moaned loudly at each thrust. 

"oh goodness, jinyoung. you feel so great," yugyeom groaned into the youngers ear.

jinyoung moaned at yugyeoms praises. jinyoung let out a loud moan as yugyeom hit his prostate. 

"a-alpha, please, please," jinyoung whined.

yugyeom thrust his hips faster into jinyoung. jinyoung son came, squirting all over their stomachs.

yugyeom continued to thrust, his knot growing . after a few thrusts, he came deep into jinyoung, his knot tied in jinyoung.

"ima claim you," yugyeom growled, biting into jinyoung.

jinyoung moaned, letting yugyeom calm down from his high. yugyeom lift his omega, and tried to take him off of him. jinyoung clench onto yugyeoms member, shaking his head.

"baby, come on. we need to clean you up," yugyeom said.

jinyoung let the older clean him up, washing him up in the bath tub before putting him to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sO how did you think of that? i dont know. i kinda suck at writing smut. if you have ever read any of my smut. yeahh.. you will be scar for life ;;-;; im sorry. and im sorry for not posting up. i have no excuse but trying to write smut T^T it sucks and skldsjl please some one throw me in a pool of holy water ;;-;; anyways, fill your day with light and sunshine! bye loves <3 ~ angie


	10. 0.9

[warning: rated r scenes i guess? idk what to call it but you been warned]

jinyoung tighten his grip on yugyeoms waist as he tried getting up. the alpha smiled at how cute his omega was acting, but he really needed to use the bathroom.

"jinnie, please let me go," yugyeom nudge the omegas head with his nose.

"no," jinyoung whined, shaking his head.

"let me go use the bathroom, ill be back," yugyeom chuckled, untangling the smaller.

yugyeom left jinyoung laying down, looking at him with puppy eyes.

"i love you," yugyeom cupped the youngers face before walking to the bathroom.

jinyoung whined before covering his naked body with the sheets. its not like he himself was gonna go anywhere. his butt was sore anyways.

just as the omega closed his eyes, there was a dip in the bed. 

"yugyeom?" jinyoung reached his hands out.

"sh.." the voice was deeper than yugyeoms.

jinyoung opened his eyes in a flash, but there was a blindfold on his eyes. the male grabbed his wrist and tied it up with plastic zip tie.

"w-what are you doing?" jinyoung cried.

"sh... its okay love. i wont hurt you" the male said.

jinyoung went into shock, before his eyesight went all black.

...

yugyeom woke up on the floor of his bathroom. he lifted himself up, using the sink. there was blood all over, the sink and the door had been jammed open.

"jinyoung!" yugyeom rushed to his room, looking for his mate.

yugyeom went through each room, calling for jinyoung. room after room, there was no jinyoung.

"jaebum?" yugyeom decided to find his friend.

he smelt jaebum in danger, running to him. yugyeom saw jaebum trying to help youngjae up. his legs were under a couch. the whole house had been torn down.

"jaebum-" yugyeom rushed to jaebums side to help him.

"wheres jinyoung?" jaebum asked.

"i-i dont know. my mind went blank after i entered the bath room. i cant smell him anywhere," yugyeom cried.

"we will find him, dont worry," jaebum assured the younger male.

after helping youngjae get out, jaebum called the ambulance. yugyeom called chanyeol.

"c-chanyeol," yugyeom cried to the elder.

"yugyeom? are you okay?" chanyeol growled, in concern.

"someone came into the house and took him. we dont know where he is- and-" yugyeom hiccuped.

"gyeom? this is kyungsoo. we are coming right now. sungjin and park is missing. please wait for us," kyungsoo rambled before hanging up.

within minutes the couple were in yugyeoms house. yugyeom called mark, who he knew was a perfect tracker.

"it definitely is sungjin, but two other scent i dont know," mark confirmed.

"then where is your dad?" kyungsoo sniffed the blood.

"he could've been waiting outside," yugyeom held his head in his hand.

"how did they even get out?" mark asked.

"we knocked out together. something wasnt right in the house. it smelt like sweet paste," kyungsoo muttered, feeling embarrassed that they both fell asleep to sleeping powder.

"where is the mom?" mark asked.

"we got her convicted a few days ago for child abuse. they didnt want to put two dumb alpha males away," kyungsoo rolled his eyes.

"then we must find sungjin and dad before they do anything to jinyoung," chanyeol growled.

they all split, looking for jinyoung.

...

jinyoung woke up to hands roaming his body. jinyoung squirm his body to get away from the hands.

"its okay, dont worry," it was a beta.

uia beta jinyoung did not know at all.

"we wont harm you. we wouldnt want to die from trying to rape someone who has already been claimed" the male said.

"its only to get back at chanyeol and yugyeom," another voice said.

jinyoung moved his head towards the voice.

"its okay jinyoungie, we wont hurt you," the same voice came closer to jinyoung.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> when i said only 10 chapters, i lied lol
> 
> i wasnt going to update this for a while because i felt like no one was really ready this story. but im really forcing myself to update thsi story so :) tell me if you hate it at all. i really want to work on my writing and plots :''')
> 
> anyways, have a beautiful day - angela <3


	11. 1.0

jinyoung dreaded the feeling of being touched by anyone who wasnt yugyeom. the alpha and beta kept coming close to the small omega.

"stay away!" jinyoung would thrash out to the two.

he would hear a couple of growls before the room went silent and there was no smell of the two. it would happen each day, maybe twice a day.

jinyoung didnt know. he was blindfolded. he couldnt smell any nature or anyone, until the two would come in.

the bigger alpha would come in once in a while, but the smell was so awful that jinyoung couldnt tell if he was an alpha. the place stink more when he came in.

...

it felt like a whole month before the alpha and beta started talking to him again.

"jinyoung~" one of the three cooed.

"w-who are you?" jinyoung tried kicking the hand away.

"you dont even remember your own brothers smell? you must really be a slut, sleeping with two alphas. probably destroyed your nose with sleeping with both of them," another voice came in.

jinyoung panic. he never slept with anyone other than yugyeom, and that was during his heat. the only heat he had ever had. jinyoung let out his scent, making the two alphas growl at the omega.

...

yugyeom growled at the police men. its been over four days since jinyoung had been missing. the betas whimpered at the alphas voice.

"i-im sorry, sir. we cant do anything. our head alpha has been trying to get a hold of our beta tracker," one of the officer said.

"then get another tracker," yugyeom growled at the male.

"gyeom, stop," jaebum forced the other alpha to sit down.

"yeah, gyeomie. we will find him, just calm down," youngjae nodded.

after jinyoung went missing, yugyeom would not rest. chanyeol, too, had tried calming the younger, but nothing helped.

"ill go call the school and see if anyone seen sungjin," youngjae sighed as yugyeom let out his frustration.

"yugyeomie, you need to rest. you yourself is a tracker!" jaebum ran his hand through the youngers hair.

"but i couldnt find jinyoung himself when i read those letters!" yugyeom whined.

"but you eventually found him right?" jaebum sighed.

"he actually came to me.." yugyeom whined.

they sat next to each other, watching the officers run back and forth. yugyeom watched as one of the officers took some clothes out of the evidence box. the smell was nice.

"wait!" yugyeom shot up, walking to the officer.

"sir i-" the officer tried explaining to yugyeom about the evidence.

"the scent on here smells like that one guy over there," yugyeom growled.

"but jiyoon is the one who picked it up-" the officer explain.

"does he have a mate?" yugyeom picked up the clothed.

"uh yes! our tracker is his mate," the officer said.

"if he is missing how was he in the house with us?" yugyeom growled.

"ill go warn our alpha right away," the officer fiddled with his phone.

"no, let me," yugyeom snatched the phone away, calling the head of the police.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well hello to you too... im sorry that i've been slacking on updating so much ;;-;; i swear ima get this fic done asap! i just really have no inspiration and been working more than usual. i will try to update something tomorrow!! thank you for understanding <33 ~ with love, angela


	12. 1.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I AM WARNING YOU GUYS RIGHT NOW
> 
> and I will warn you again, that there is rape in here

[ i was going to forget to remind you guys but theres rape mention/implied ]

yugyeom stormed into the police department, looking for the head officer. jaebum and chanyeol quickly followed, trying to control yugyeom.

"where is he?" yugyeom asked the officer.

"we dont know, sir. his phone is off, and his mate hasn't seen him for a while," the officer said in the calmest tone he could use.

yugyeom glared at the alpha before jaebum forced him out of the building.

"they know something," yugyeom firmly said.

"i know. they are lying about something," chanyeol sighed.

"too bad they forgot about the pack rules," jaebum smirked.

"never mess with someone elses mate or cover up for someone who did mess with their mate," chanyeol said.

yugyeom sighed, picking up a rock and throwing it across to a mailbox. yugyeom looked closely at the box before looking at jaebum.

"i think i know where he might be," yugyeom said.

...

the three alphas arrived at jaebum and yugyeoms house. yugyeom walked over to his desk where he kept all the letters that jinyoung had wrote.

"jinyoung would write about certain places his dad and mom would take him," yugyeom brought out all the letters, dumping them onto the bed.

"we will start here then," jaebum nodded.

they each grabbed a letter and started to scan each letter.

...

jinyoung tried kicking the alpha away, but the other alpha and beta pinned down the omega.

"p-please dont," jinyoung choked out a sob.

"dont worry. it won't hurt," the voice husked over his neck.

the alpha ripped off jinyoungs shirt and pants off, grabbing a hold of his member.

"ima make sure you remember this clear and well," the alpha growled, tugging his member.

"dont please," jinyoung whined, crying his eyes out.

the alpha continuously tugged jinyoungs member, forcing him to come. jinyoung felt a tongue on his member, making him kick the alpha.

"sungjin! hold him better," the alpha growled.

"s-sungjin?" jinyoung ears perked at the name.

"tie up his mouth-" jinyoung assumed it was his dad said.

jinyoung used the rest of his strength to push all three off of him, trying to untie himself. this was his dad and brother for goodness sake!

"oh stop it you slut," the beta grabbed onto jinyoungs neck, forcing him to sit down. jinyoung squirmed as his mouth was opened wide.

he never felt more disgusting than this. he had a mate for goodness sake! jinyoung tried his best to get the three away from him, but they used him like he was nothing. after they satisfied themselves, they threw jinyoung into a cell, taking off his blindfold.

jinyoung sat in the corner of the cell, crying out for yugyeom to come help him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hate myself. i kinda rushed this, but i did put as much details into this, so i really hope you like it! thank you for reading this part, if you did get this far. i am really sorry for what i did, but it is all part of the plot.. i really am sorry again TT^TT ~ angela


	13. 1.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Gore??

[ warning: blood? its just like idk how to say it without spoiling ]

yugyeom sniffed, the air before catching jinyoungs scent.

"something bad happened. its not good," yugyeom ran through the woods.

"what do you mean?I" jaebum asked

"like he is in distress," yugyeom huffed out.

jaebum ran close behind yugyeom, trying to not lost the faster alpha.

...

jinyoung whined, trying to push the beta away from him. he had sharp features, a little bit bigger than jinyoung himself.

"please stop," jinyoung cried as the beta grabbed a handful of his hair.

"its fine. sungjin doesnt even care at this point of your whining," the male said before dragging jinyoung by his hair out of the room.

jinyoung clenched his hand on the other males wrist, trying to get him let go of jinyoung. the grip tighten, making jinyoung let out a scream.

"oh shut up, ugly," the male rolled his eyes.

the beta dragged the omega into the room they previously had him in. sungjin and his father looked at the beta, before looking at jinyoung.

"sewon, your mate called you," their father said.

"i shall call him back. ill go out towards the back," sewon said before leaving the three alone.

after sewon left the three alone, jinyoungs dad smirked at the omega. jinyoung laid down on the ground, naked, exposed to the two.

"look at our lil slut. willing to give to us," sungjin laughed.

"shut up sungjin," their father said, walking towards jinyoung.

sungjin rolled his eyes at his dad before following the older alpha. their father reached out and held onto jinyoungs chins.

"hm, maybee 200 thousand?" sungjin grumbled.

"maybe more-" their father laughed.

"sungjin! park! his mate is outside!" sewon barged into the room.

the father threw jinyoung towards sungjin before walking out the way that sewon walked through. sewon and sungjin dragged the smaller out of the room and towards the back of the warehouse. 

...

yugyeom and jaebum attacked park, trying to take down the older alpha.

"where is he?" yugyeom grabbed parks throat.

"h-how should i know? maybe with sungjin?" the male laughed.

yugyeom threw the male towards jaebum before running inside. 

jinyoung could smell yugyeom. his sweet scent filling up his nose.

"yugyeom," jinyoung cried out as sungjin and sewon locked him up in a room.

yugyeom ran towards jinyoungs voice, trying to find the younger. yugyeom walked into one of the smaller rooms, finding sewon and sungjin.

"aw look, its lil mate coming to the rescue," sungjin laughed before yugyeom tackled him down to the round.

yugyeom clawed opened sungjins mouth, making sure sungjin was gone. yugyeom ran after sewon, but stopped himself.

"your mate needs you, and you do this?" yugyeom laughed.

"i-i" sewon stuttered.

yugyeom grabbed sewons wrist before twisting it, cracking his bone.

"maybe that will teach you a lesson," yugyeom growled.

yugyeom left sewon, to the door that lead to jinyoung. the alpha opened the door, seeing his jinyoung naked, worn out and crying.

"jinyoung," yugyeom softly said, dropping down to the floor.

yugyeom wrapped his arms around the smaller male, holding him close by. jinyoung hugged yugyeom tightly, not wanting to let go of the latter. the younger male cried into yugyeoms chest, 

"sh.. you are going to be okay," yugyeom said to jinyoung, trying to calm the younger down.

yugyeom held jinyoung closer, making sure he wouldnt let go. yugyeom them both off the ground, trying to keep jinyoung close. yugyeom let out his scent to the younger, calming him.

"jinyoung, let me take off my shirt. you can wear it," yugyeom let go of the younger.

yugyeom took his shirt off, letting jinyoung wear it. the shirt covered most of jinyoungs naked chest, covering up until his mid thigh.

"let me carry you," yugyeom smiled at the younger before carrying him bridal style.

"y-yugyeom," jinyoung sniffed.

"sh.. dont worry," yugyeom said letting out more of his scent for the younger one.

before they left the warehouse, jinyoung fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hate me all you want ;;-;; i hate myself already .. this was so fricken crappy and all... but i got to 500 plus words so im proud. thank fully jinyoung was found and saced ;;-;; it took three whole chapters ;;-;; anyways, to all my readers in hong kong, if there are any here, please stay safe!!! and if you are going to see got7 there, please stay safe and do not go near the protesting thats happening there!! and to eveeryone else, stay safe!!! ~ ay


	14. 1.3

jinyoung woke up to a white ceiling. he turned his head over, to see yugyeom sleeping on his arm.

"yugyeom?" jinyoung yawned.

yugyeom stirred around before letting go of jinyoungs arm and turning his face.

jinyoung pushed himself up, looking out of the door. he could hear the nurse's mumbles and whispers.

"yugyeom?" jinyoung asked louder.

"jinyoung!" yugyeom got up.

"w-where am i?" jinyoung asked.

"the hospital. you knocked out after i got you out," yugyeom sighed.

"are you going to be okay?" jinyoung asked.

"yeah i am, now its just you," yugyeom smiled.

"i am okay. i dont feel any pain anywhere," jinyoung looked at his body.

"you were in asleep for a week," yugyeom rolled his eyes.

"oh.. really?" jinyoung looked at the elder.

"uh yeah. chanyeol and i have been taking turns watching you," yugyeom smiled.

"chanyeol?"

"yeah chanyeol your brother?"

"i dont have any other brother but sungjin-"

"dont speak about him," chanyeol walked in.

"bae! stop scaring the child," kyungsoo glared at chanyeol, who back down his ego.

"wait.. you dont know you had a brother?" yugyeom asked.

"my parents had no pictures of me when we were younger," chanyeol explained, "i left after a few months before jinyoung was born, to go look after our grandma."

"oh.." jinyoung forced a laugh out.

"you should rest though," chanyeol said to yugyeom.

yugyeom hugged jinyoung before leaving his baby alone.

...

it took three days before jinyoung was about to leave. he went back to live with yugyeom, who had made room for the the younger one to live in his room.

"this is nice," jinyoung smiled.

the two males were cuddling on their bed, yugyeoms arms wrapped around the smallers waist.

"it really is," yugyeom kissed the youngers neck.

"do you think yeol will approve of us getting married at a young age?" jinyoung played with yugyeoms fingers.

"he will, i just think that we need to wait a little longer. you need to finish college," yugyeom tighten his arms around jinyoung.

"alright," jinyoung nodded.

the two slept that night soundly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...
> 
> hey guys!
> 
> i know a lot of people read this story and many of you guys love it.
> 
> i just need a break from social media, and writing. i just been thinking about taking the break. i just dont want to focus on having to update for people, and just write because it makes me happy, you know? so im just going to take a small break here. i want to finish this book by the end of 2019, so please wait for me! bye~ with love angela
> 
> p.s if you want to contact me my @ for twitter and instagram is ackjje7 :) tho idk if i will respond right away :(


	15. 1.4

two weeks after the incident, jinyoung had moved in with yugyeom. with chanyeols approval of course. but they had to sleep in separate rooms.

jaebum and youngjae had agree to let jinyoung live with them, in the guest room across from yugyeoms room.

"no fishy stuff until yugyeom marks you" jaebum had chuckled while they were talking.

"if anything, we will be prepare to leave you two alone," youngjae had winked towards jinyoung.

jinyoungs face flushed with red as the couple continued to make fun of the younger two.

...

once jinyoung had settled down into his room, yugyeom had a hard time staying calm.

"gyeomie" jinyoung had called from his room.

yugyeom had walked into jinyoungs room. jinyoung was kneeling on the floor looking like an innocent puppy.

"i was wondering if i could store-" jinyoung started talking,

yugyeom had stared at the movement of his omegas mouth. oh how those lips could wrap around his-

"yugyeom!" jinyoung waved his hand in front yugyeoms face.

"ah yes? sorry" yugyeom face turned red.

"are you okay?" jinyoung worried, feeling yugyeoms forehead.

"yes i am okay" yugyeom smiled past his pain.

yugyeom had a hard time sleeping that night. and every night after that. jinyoung was close yet so far away. and he couldn't get the boy close to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~~
> 
> hello i am back from the grave.
> 
> i am so sorry to anyone who was looking for an update, i know i had said i would update the story at the beginning of september but i had never. i am so sorry T^T
> 
> anyways, how have you loves all been? ive been stressed and i am stress writing ;;-;;
> 
> ive been thinking of doing a giveaway soon for Got7's success! but i am going to see when i will do it :) so please look out for it! also i have reached 3k reads on this story. thank you all!! <3333
> 
> p.s to my ao3 readers, I will have the giveaway for you guys on my instagram! I will create an instagram just for you guys so you will get updates and all for the chapter updates and everything else :)


End file.
